Opening/Arrival of the New students/Welcoming them to the School of Friendship
Here is how the movie begins in Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The music score "Jason Prelude from Jason and the Argonauts" plays. The Movie titled, "Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado". Narrator: Thousands of years ago, the Great Alicorns once used their great powers to build El Equinedorado with prosper and untold riches as they, the griffons, the pure changelings, the hippogriffs, the yaks, the minotaurs, the centaurs, the buffaloes, the dragons, the gazelles, the wildebeests, the sphinxes, the giraffes, and the zebras live in harmony. Years later, it became isolated, no one, no pony, and no creature has ever seen it until now. When the great bell of El Equinedorado rang, it means a gathering by the chief of this sacred and tribal city of gold. Our glorious city Was build by the divinities by Alicorns Who saw fit to bestow The gift of a pardise Peaceful and harmonious upon Us mere mortals below And made El Equinedorado The magnificent and golden One thousand years ago El Equinedorado, El Equinedorado, El Equinedorado Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron, his friends, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Candy Chiu, and Grenda arrived at the School of Friendship. Bart Simpson: Ay Carambra! Lincoln Loud: Wow! Sheen Estevez: We're actually in the School of Friendship, Jimmy! Can you believe it!? Jimmy Neutron: I believe so, Sheen, it is really fancinating. Grenda: I can hardly wait to see Mabel again. Candy Chiu: Me too, it has been so long since we've been together. Lisa Simpson: Well, it's mine and Bart's first time visiting the School of Friendship, Candy. Cindy Vortex: Well, what're we waiting for? Libby Folfax: I sure can't wait to try it out, I sure hope they have jazzy music. Just as they entered the school, Princess Yuna and her friends were given the honor of welcoming them. Princess Yuna: Hello there. Scrappy-Doo: Hiya, Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Nick, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne. Did ya miss me? Jimmy Neutron: Scrappy-Doo! Clyde McBride: What're you doing here? Scrappy-Doo: Well, just being the best student as usual. Goddard: (barking) Scrappy-Doo: (barking) Good to see you too, Goddard. (realizing something) Hey, Lincoln, where're your sisters? Lincoln Loud: They're back home, I just needed to give myself some alone time with Clyde and Ronnie Anne with me. Ronnie Anne Santiago: And it's not that I wanted to get away from my family, I just wanted to try out the School of Friendship and visit my family when I had to. Anyway, it's good to see you again, Scrappy. Scrappy-Doo: Good to see you again too, Ronnie Anne. Bart Simpson: So, where's the sections of the school's at? So, Yuna and her friends showed them around the school. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225